justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
TiK ToK
|artist = |year = 2009 |mode = Classic |dg = |difficulty = (JD:GH) |effort = |nogm = 3 |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Purple 2A: 2B: Fuchsia |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos= 73 (JD2/''JDW2''/''JDGH'') 81 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesser |nowc = TikTok |audio = |dura= 3:24 |kcal= 23}}"TiK ToK" by is featured on , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a young woman that has long blue hair, and pink diamonds near her left eye shaped like scratch marks. She wears a blue sleeveless shirt with multiple holes in it, a blue skirt also with multiple holes in it, and pink shoes with blue ruffles. She also wears a yellow undershirt, pink socks, a pink belt, yellow leggings, and blue and yellow wristbands. She has a cyan outline. She looks similar to Ke$ha. Remake In the remake, the dancer is in a slightly lighter hue. The face is also less visible. tiktok_coach_1@2x.png|Original Tiktok coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 The background is full of colored lightning drawings and some graffiti. Colored lightning strikes from off-screen. The lightnings bring the dancer to the screen. The floor is the same as Fame and Only Girl (In The World). Remake The lamps are farther away from each other in the remake, and the lightnings in the corners are now in full opacity. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Lift your knee and throw your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your mouth and your left hand on your hip. Gold Move 3: 'Put your right arm over your left hand and on the side of your face. This is the final move of the routine. Tiktok jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Tiktok jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Tiktok jd2 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Tiktok remake gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Tiktok remake gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Tiktok remake gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) tiktok gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game tiktok gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game tiktok gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups TiK ToK ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Dynamite * Want To Want Me * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Tribal Dance * Never Can Say Goodbye '(Best of ''JD 2) * Animals (Club) Captions TiK ToK ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Arm Pulse * Chicken Dance * Duck Dance * Glider Girl * Reaching Up * Sweet Stroke * Whip And Circle * Whip It Trivia *"Junk" (which refers to genitalia) and "drunk" are censored and replaced with the three dots symbol (...); however, despite each being said twice, only one set of dots appears for each. ** This is the second song with any censorship in the series, the first being ''Bebe. *** However, in Bebe the censorship was already there from the song itself, which makes TiK ToK the first song to have censorship added by Ubisoft for the game. *This is the first song by Kesha in the series. **'' '' and C'mon are the only songs by Kesha to not debut as DLCs. **Currently, this is the only Kesha song to never have become a DLC, after C mon became a recycled DLC in . *'Gold Move 2' was not originally intended to be a Gold Move, as shown in the gameplay of E3 2010, but it was added in the final version.https://youtu.be/satTIKayeqI **Additionally, the pictograms were slightly different. This was later changed. *In , this dancer demonstrates how to play the game with the photo "'Follow the dancer on the screen like they're your reflection on a mirror"; however, the song does not appear in that game, but in . **This is also the case for Girlfriend. *On the square, the loading screen and "Place yourself next to the dancer" lobby, the diamonds near the dancer's eyes are not visible. *The dancer appears on both the PAL and NTSC covers for . *The coach was remade differently on the cover in than she is in the actual gameplay. *'' '' has a completely altered color scheme on the cover. This also happens with Hey Ya and Firework. *Along with Hot Stuff and U Can't Touch This, this song was temporarily removed from on March 26, 2015. However, it was later returned later that day. *When the release of the song was announced via social networks, the coach was accidentally used instead of the remade one. look here *The coach's hair is shorter on the menu icons of , Greatest Hits and Wii 2. *In , the lightning sound from the beginning is removed. In , and later in , it is re-added, along with some giggling at the end of the track. This giggling came from the original track. *In and Unlimited, the sound effect from s audible "1, 2, 3, 4" count in is still present at the start of the routine. **This count in is synchronised with the flashing triangle or spotlight at the end of the pictogram bar. *In the remake, sometimes the pictograms appear slightly out of sync with the song but the flashing triangle and spotlight, as well as the highlighting lyrics are not. * In the files, a beta pictogram can be found. It looks very similar to a pictogram used in the previous versions of the routine. * The three pink stripes on the coach s right eye are mirrored on the avatar. * A red shadow of the dancer along with a red warning sign is used as a placeholder bubble while selecting a DLC from the store in . * This coach appears in the intro of every preview gameplay, along with the coach from Firework. * The coach's eye tattoo is a little bit glitchy, as it sometimes disappears. * The song is referenced in some scoring detection files for the Extreme Version of Animals.https://prnt.sc/fp4swi * TiK ToK ''is the first song to have an entire line censored. *In the song selection menu, the dancer seems to have shorter hair then she does in the actual gameplay, this might mean she originally had a different design. Gallery Game Files TikTok cover jd2.png|''TiK ToK Tiktok thumb@2x.png|'' '' (JD:GH/''Wii 2'') Tiktok.jpg|'' '' (Remake) tiktok_cover@2x.jpg| cover TikTok_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Tiktok ava.png|Avatar on /''Now'' Tiktok golden ava.png|Golden avatar Tiktok diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar tiktok pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots tiktok jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Tiktok jdwii2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Tiktok jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) Tiktok jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Tiktok jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Tiktok jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Tiktok jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) Tiktok jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Tiktok jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Tiktok jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) Promotional Images tiktok promo coach 1.jpg|Coach extraction 1 Tiktok promo coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 Beta Elements Tiktok beta pictos 1.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 ( ) Tiktok beta pictos 2.png|Beta pictograms 3 and 4 ( ) tiktok now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram ( ) Others Tiktok remake no gui.png|No-GUI gameplay (remake) Tiktok different squares.png|Comparision between and advertisement squares tiktok background.jpg|Background tex1_256x256_029b2ab2b2a00dd8_14.png|The song used as a placeholder bubble in the in game store on Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the intro of the preview gameplays Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - TiK ToK Teasers TiK ToK - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays TiK ToK - Just Dance 2 TiK ToK - Just Dance Greatest Hits TiK ToK - Just Dance Wii 2 TiK ToK - Just Dance Now TiK ToK - Just Dance 2016 TiK ToK - Just Dance 2017 TiK ToK - Just Dance 2018 Extractions TiK ToK - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) TiK ToK - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:TiK ToKpl:TiK ToKru:TiK ToK Songs by Kesha Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs